Mirror Mirror
by AkematLynn
Summary: I know what the deal is... I know why they all stare at me... but I can't let them know I know... no...


Author's Note: Hello again, this is another story out of my Daddy Issues series. This one features Tom Gurney, I got the idea for this when I was going through his audio files and both of his grooming lines came off as an indicator that perhaps there was more to his black eye than him simply getting into fights at school.

"Stupid mirror, this mirror is bent or something! It makes me look like I'm sad which I'm obviously not!"

"I know what the deal is, I know why they all stare at me, but I can't let them know I know…no."

Of course I will never know the true meaning of those words so as usual I make what I please of them and run with it. As with previous stories in this 'Daddy Issues' Series please keep in mind that I have given Mr. Carmichael the first name of Phil. This story does contain an adult having sex with a minor as well as yaoi. There is also some child abuse in here as well so if you're offended by this type of material then you know the drill. Hit the back button and have a nice fucking day!

Story 9: In The Daddy Issues Series

Title: Mirror Mirror

Characters: Tom Gurney and Mr. Carmichael

Word Count Approx: 8,273 (17)

* * *

"_Stupid mirror, this mirror is bent or something! It makes me look like I'm sad which I'm obviously not!"_

.

.

.

"No… I'm not sad… I am not."

He couldn't pull his eyes away, no matter how hard he tried or how bad he wanted to, he simply could not look away from his own reflection. That was what made it so strange and disturbing for him, so unusual. Normally he couldn't even convince himself to glance in the mirror for more than a few seconds at a time, and yet there he stood, at the ungodly hour of 4 am in the deserted bathroom of the boy's dorm staring at himself in the mirror.

It wasn't that he thought himself to be unattractive, no that wasn't the case. The problem was the markings that his face bared. The scar above his right eye… and that black eye… 'The' black eye that never healed. Not because it couldn't heal but because it was never given the opportunity to do so. That black eye, the ugly sweltering bruise that distorted his vision from time to time had been present for so long that it had become synonymous with his identity.

His friends never said anything about it, not to his face that is. But for the few around campus that were brave enough to look him in his face and make eye contact with him, it was never he who they were looking at. No, not at Tom but at the permanent black eye that marred his face.

"I know what the deal is," He whispered to himself, voice quivering, "I know why they all stare at me, but I can't let them know I know… no."

He knew not all of the other students stared at him for the same reasons. He knew that most of them stared out of curiosity, wondering why and how it was possible that a black eye could never heal. Those were the looks that he could have easily brushed off; the people who gave him those looks were the ones who had it easy. They didn't know what he was going through because it was something they had never experienced, that's why they didn't understand. However, those were also the looks he decided that he wasn't going to brush off and instead chose to snap at. He had to play it off as if there was no issue so he made sure that confrontations were strictly reserved for the happy go lucky.

The other looks that he got, the ones that held signs of pity, those were the ones that angered him. Those looks came from the people who hadn't gone through what he had but were able to put two and two together and figure it out on their own. He hated those looks; they were infuriating, just flat out demeaning, those looks made him feel weak….

There was also one other look he would get from people. It wasn't anything like the curious stares or the looks of pity he despised. These looks and stares were different, they helped him to keep going and encouraged him to not give up, they were looks of understanding. Even when they hadn't meant to, anybody who was going through something similar to him would give him that look, his permanent black eye, the stigma he had been cursed with let them know that he was another one who was left to suffer.

There were a number of students who gave it to him, and who held that look of understanding in their eyes. Tad Spencer, and Ivan Alexander just to name a few. Although he himself hadn't heard any rumors floating around about his home life like he did any of them he knew that didn't necessarily mean that there weren't any but they simply may have not found their way back to him yet.

There was one other person who would give him that look. The look that let him know he wasn't alone in his suffering from an abusive parent, Wade Martin.

Wade was a good friend of his, and just like he was Wade too suffered at the hands of an abusive parent. That sheer bit of pain the two of them had in common had initially been what attracted him to the red head earlier on. Unfortunately though his attraction had been and still was one sided… Wade was with Davis… Yeah there had been some attraction from Wade but it had literally been short lived beginning and ending at the exact same time with a simple kiss…

Wade had insisted that there wasn't anything wrong with him and that he was just more into Davis at the time but Tom hadn't believed him. Bringing his mind back down to earth he refocused his attention on his reflection yet again.

"There's nothing wrong with you," He had said, "You're a cool guy," He told him, "…But…" Were the words that had come from his mouth.

It was just an excuse, he knew it was, yet he hadn't been angry because who could blame him? Had it have been the other way around he wouldn't have been too game for staring at a horrifically marred face time and time again either. Still though, it pained him to know that someone he had shown interest in and cared for wouldn't look at him in the way he wanted him to. Yet everyone he held no interest in and he didn't care for kept their eyes on him at all times when they thought he wasn't looking and in a manner that he didn't want them looking at him in.

The thought of all their scrutinizing and judgmental gazes angered him. Feeling his emotions start to surge with rage he squeezed his eyes shut and without thinking took his fist and banged it against the mirror as hard as he could. The sound of glass breaking was swift and fleeting. Only a few random shards actually fell to the floor and when he opened his eyes expecting to see his cursed reflection staring back at him he was met with the fissured display of his own distorted face. Tears filled his eyes but he refused to let them fall, they sat on his eye lashes without enough force to push them over the edge.

At this point the vision in his right eye, the marred eye began to fade. It had been happening a lot lately due to the damage the eye was constantly receiving. As the vision lessened a bright red color caught the attention of his one good eye. With his fist still buried in the shattered remains of the bathroom mirror Tom cut his eyes, the good and the bad one over to the color only to find a trail of blood running from his hand and working its way through the cracks in the mirror.

He stared at it in an almost fascinated daze and eventually made the effort to pull his hand away. Some of the fragments had been wedged into his skin upon contact and came out with his fist, sticking out in all different directions and a few more crashed to the floor. Tom held his hand out in front of him watching the blood build up around the jagged pieces of glass jammed into his skin. Eventually it started to drip, a small amount of it getting on the floor but the majority of it landing on the side of the sink with most of it running down the drain.

Almost unfazed by the sight, Tom simply reached up and ripped the sharp objects from his body. He turned the faucet on and allowed cool water to run over the numerous cuts he had received. After several minutes of numbly rinsing the blood away he turned the faucet off and grabbed a paper towel before heading out of the dorm bathroom.

One would think he'd go to bed due to the time, but he had no intention of doing so. Tom had long since come to the realization that he couldn't sleep tonight. He was too angry, too disgusted with the previous day's events, and too lonely to do so.

He headed out to the front steps of the boys dorm, casting the bloody paper towel in the trash before reaching the door and stepping outside. It was late fall so naturally it was pretty cold outside. No moon shone in the sky as it was cloudy and had clearly rained earlier in the night. Sitting down on the steps Tom reached into his pocket and pulled out a touch screen cell phone. Seeing the object brightened his mood just a bit, he had paid for it with all the money he was constantly stealing from the nerds. No one knew he had it, he decided to keep it a secret fearing that everyone would want to see it or use it if they found out about it so he kept it to himself. He simply used it for entertainment purposes and in case of an emergency, which never happened. There was however one individual that he had given his number to.

Only because the man was the one who paid to keep the phone on for him, telling him that it was a gift and that he owed him nothing. Opening his text messaging screen Tom selected the only name that actually meant something to him:

Phil Carmichael

He quickly began to type in a short message. As both his thumbs hit the LED screen bloody prints began to appear over the keypad. Pausing in his texting he held his hand up to look at it. The cuts he'd received mere minutes ago had only partially clotted so far. Most of the blood was still fresh with only minor areas starting to crust over and flake up. Knitting his brows together in frustration Tom simply wiped the tips of his fingers off on the side of his pants and the phone as well before he resumed his texting.

_-Hey, I know it's like super early and all but if you get this message anytime soon is it okay if I come and see you?-_

He hit the send button, receiving a confirmation that his message had been sent he stuck the phone back in his pocket and stared out into the darkness of the night. The streetlights on campus were unbelievably dull and only lit up small portions of the walkway. Everywhere else that the light couldn't reach was shrouded in pitch blackness. The large puddles of water that sat everywhere rippled as the breeze that was blowing blew drops from the trees into them. The cold night air was filled with sounds of dripping water with the occasional noise of a car driving by on the street in front of the academy. Folding his arms Tom placed his head down only to sit up straight a second later when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

Pulling it out he was surprised to see a message from Mr. Carmichael:

_-Of course you can, do you need me to come and get you?-_

A small smile appeared on the bullies face as he quickly hopped to his feet and halfway ran down the walkway towards the school gates.

_-Cool! It's ok I cn get ther on my own giv me 20 or 30 min-_

Feeling both relieved and excited Tom replied back barely using proper English with the older man. He headed out of the front gates intending to go towards The Vale. Due to the early morning hour there were no prefects around to give him any problems so exiting the campus turned out to be hassle free. The cool air seemed to have gotten even colder once he started to move but he didn't care. He ignored the freezing sensation on his bare arms as he hurried across the bridge. Coming across the structure towards the stores in town he spotted a random bike parked near the gazebo outside of the preps boxing gym. Knowing it would save him some time and not caring if the preps or if anyone for the matter would get mad or not he quickly hopped on the bike and began to peddle merrily down the street.

15 minutes later and he arrived at his destination, slightly out of breath he parked the bike he had stolen on the inside of the gate and walked up to the door. There were no lights on in the house and Tom found himself a bit hesitant to knock despite the fact that he'd been there numerous times before. However, he wasn't about to turn around and leave, not after coming out in the cold at a quarter til 5 am and definitely not feeling the way he was right now.

Lifting his uninjured hand Tom gently knocked on the door. He thought that maybe he hadn't knocked loud enough being that the house was so big and prepared to knock again but halted his advance when he heard the door being unlocked from inside.

Soon enough the door opened and he was greeted by a slightly groggy pajama clad Phil Carmichael. Had it have been broad daylight and Tom would have merrily greeted the man but due to the time he hesitated a bit.

"Um, hey... uh good morning I mean, sorry to stop by so early..."

To his surprise Mr. Carmichael smiled at him, "It's no problem Tom, come on in; I wasn't getting much sleep anyway." He stepped aside to let the boy in.

Tom entered the large fancy house and made his way over to the couch where he almost always sat when he came over.

"Hang on just a second and I'll get the light," Mr. Carmichael informed him from across the room.

"No don't!" Tom called out to stop him; Mr. Carmichael paused in his walk and turned to look at him.

"It's okay… you can just leave it off…" Tom almost drawled out, he felt a little stupid for being so jumpy.

Without another word Mr. Carmichael made his way over to the couch where he sat.

"Do you want anything to drink?" He questioned the boy before sitting down; Tom looked up at him in an almost innocent manner and blinked several times.

"No thank you I'm fine," Was his simple response.

With that being said Mr. Carmichael sat down beside the early morning visitor. He crossed one leg over the other and propped an elbow up on the back of the couch to allow his head to rest against his hand.

"So," The older man began after a moment and while reaching over to run his other hand through Tom's raven colored hair, "What brings you here at this hour?"

Tom tensed up a bit at the question, "Oh uh I'm sorry I know this isn't the best time and all…"

"It's okay," Mr. Carmichael reassured him, "You're not hurt are you?" Again Tom looked up at the man, it was obvious that he was still very sleepy but had let him come over anyway.

"…No I'm not hurt…" Tom responded barely able to suppress a tremor in his voice. "I…" He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, he lowered his gaze to the couch cushions not sure how to answer any further.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Carmichael questioned again when he sensed the hesitation and uncertainty in the boy's voice.

"Yeah… I'm sure… I'm just… stressed out… I guess…" Tom swallowed hard, for the next few seconds he sat there struggling to avoid bursting into tears but managed to quickly suppress the urge to do so.

"Oh dear it's okay, how about you tell me all about it, I haven't seen you in a few weeks where have you been?" Mr. Carmichael asked before turning slightly in his seat to more fully face the boy.

"I just… I don't know you know, sometimes I feel like I'm such an easy target, like people just wanna take advantage of me!" There was blatant anger behind his words but Mr. Carmichael sat and listened quietly to what the boy had to say.

"I do stuff for people then they turn around and throw a damn bomb in my face like I'm supposed to be some stupid dumb kid!" Tom grew silent and Mr. Carmichael took the opportunity to question him.

"Who are you talking about?" He questioned the boy curiously; Tom avoided eye contact with him and hesitated. A few more seconds went by and when he didn't answer the question Mr. Carmichael pressed on.

"Tom it's okay, you don't have to hide anything from me, just tell me what happened, did somebody do something to you?"

At this point Tom finally lifted his gaze to look up at the man. Although he wasn't necessarily trying to play games he knew the man would more than likely express concern for him which was why he wanted to come and see him to begin with.

"I…I.. just…" He paused yet again, at first he thought that talking about the incident that had taken place the previous day wouldn't bother him. But now that the thoughts had resurfaced he found himself growing sick to his stomach at what had happened. Placing one of his arms on the back of the couch and bending it so that his hand draped over towards him he buried his face in the crook of his elbow.

Realizing something had happened that bothered the boy Mr. Carmichael reached over and grasped one of his hands in a gentle manner. Tom looked up at him with anger in his eyes, it wasn't directed at him though but towards someone else.

"Talk to me," Mr. Carmichael told him.

Tom closed his eyes before taking a deep breath, "Well lately I've been doing some favors for the gym teacher at school…Mr. Burton." Tom began, and Mr. Carmichael turned his nose up at the mention of the man's name.

"You mean that disgusting pervert is still being allowed to have contact with children?" Mr. Carmichael interrupted him sounding outright disgusted.

Again Tom fell silent, "What type of favors have you being doing for him?" Mr. Carmichael questioned further wanting to know more. He couldn't have someone else invading his territory, especially not Burton!"

"Well, he just… he gets me to collect things for him," Tom informed the man,

"What kind of things?"

"Just some girls' underwear from their dorm room is all," Tom replied in an almost nonchalant manner.

"How long has this been going on?" Mr. Carmichael urged him to continue.

"A few months now, he pays me good money to do it though."

There was a brief period of silence,

"Is that the only thing exchanged between the two of you?" Mr. Carmichael asked before leaning on his crossed leg bringing his face and upper body closer to Tom's. For just a split second the bully thought he sensed a level of anger behind the man's voice as opposed to the concern he normally heard but it quickly disappeared.

"Well it was on up until yesterday…" He stopped again when he felt Mr. Carmichaels grip tighten around his hand. The gesture caused him to become a little emotional, as it served as confirmation to him that the man was concerned and did care about him, unlike his own father…

"Go ahead," Mr. Carmichael told him after a few seconds.

"Usually I give him the panties and he gives me the money and that's the end of it until he decides he wants me to do it again… but yesterday when I got ready to leave he asked me…well he actually handed me a little more money than he normally does and I thanked him for it. I thought he was just being nice ya know, but when I got ready to leave he stopped me…"

Tom had to pause and take a moment to try and keep himself together, the thought of it was beyond sickening…

"He…" Swallowing hard Tom squeezed his eyes shut; "He asked me if I was willing to do something else for him since he'd been _kind_ enough to give me extra money."

There was yet another pause as Tom turned his face up in both anger and disgust. He wasn't sure if he could bring himself to repeat what the man had whispered in his ear. The proposition he'd been hit with had caught him off guard, he knew the man was a sick fuck but he didn't think his disgusting behavior would go that far. He was spared the painstaking task of going any further when Mr. Carmichael spoke up.

"You didn't agree to anything did you?" Tom merely shook his head no at the question, "Did he try to force himself on you?" Mr. Carmichael continued with a low growl behind his tone.

"No," Tom replied barely above a whisper while wiping away the tears that had started to fill his eyes.

Listening to the boy Mr. Carmichael had started to become enraged with fury that Burton may have been after one of _his _kids. Upon receiving confirmation that it had gone no further than a request he had calmed down a bit focusing more on the child sitting next to him.

"Tom, I want you to stay away from that man at all cost, if you need money for anything then you come to me for it, understand?"

Had this have been anyone else and Tom may have been angered by those words. He probably would have taken them as an order that he had no intention of following. This however wasn't anyone else, this was Phil Carmichael the man that filled the empty void in his life that his own father had failed to fill.

It didn't bother him at all when Phil told him what to do. He liked it when the man gave him an order, he liked the idea of an older male exerting some form of authority over him. Not because he could like most other adults did but out of concern and out of what he felt to be love, love like a parent would show their child.

"Promise me you won't do anything else for him."

"I promise," Tom replied with sincerity in his voice, and with every intention of keeping that promise.

"Now, about that eye…" Mr. Carmichael began after a moment. Tom looked away from him yet again, he though that the man wouldn't be able to notice in the dark of the early morning hours but apparently he'd gotten to know him rather well during the past year that they'd known one another.

"It… it's nothing out of the ordinary," Tom insisted, "I went home to be alone and just assumed _he_ wouldn't be there but he was. I stayed in my room for a little while but he burst in just to bother me anyway."

"Did you go there with the belief that he wouldn't bother you?"

"Oh no I know better than to think that he wouldn't bother me. I went there because I thought he wasn't there, I know better than to think I'd be safe with him around…"

"Besides, I hate that man, he thinks I'm some big dumb kid or something, well I'm not! I'm not stupid, I've got it figured out!" The last words were nearly shouted as Tom clenched his fist angrily.

Feeling Mr. Carmichael run his large fingers though his hair again Tom looked up at the man. This was one set of eyes that Tom enjoyed looking into, these eyes didn't look at him with pity or disgust and they didn't really look at him with sorrow either. No, these eyes looked at him in a judgment free manner, they didn't speculate anything about him and they didn't expect anything from him.

That was one of the reasons Tom always came back to the man, because he knew that he looked at him as an adult would to a child and with what he _believed_ to be no judgment in his eyes. Usually being looked at like he was a kid bothered him but for some strange reason when it came to Mr. Carmichael he welcomed that superior gaze with open arms.

"You're right, you're not some big dumb kid, you're a very intelligent young man and far more mature than most other kids your age." The flattery made Tom feel good about himself and he relaxed to the touch of the elders hand.

"You must have not slept well at all tonight, you're eyes are bloodshot, aren't you sleepy? A growing boy does need his rest."

There was a brief pause before Tom answered the man, "…_eye_ is bloodshot," He corrected him. Mr. Carmichael furrowed his brow a slight bit at the boy's remark. It didn't anger him but it surprised him that Tom had been bothered by something he thought was of no importance in their relationship.

"Tom don't behave like that, you know I didn't mean to insult you, I just want to make sure that you take good care of yourself." Mr. Carmichael informed him while wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulders and gently pulling him into an embrace. Tom didn't protest and allowed his upper body to fall against that of Mr. Carmichaels.

"Yeah I know," He responded with a tremor in his voice. Mr. Carmichael took notice and before making any further attempt to console him he glanced across the living room into the darkness at the digital clock that sat on a table. It was just past 5 am so he had plenty of time to get things done and not have to rush to get to work. Turing his attention back to the boy who was practically sitting in his lap he decided it was time to get started.

"You poor thing, it must be lonely going from place to place and having to avoid someone regardless of where you are. Do you still get to spend time with your friends very often?"

"Yeah, I get to spend time with them but I've been avoiding them a lot lately. It's difficult to… ya know… spend time around people who… I mean we still get along and we're still cool and all but it's just…"

The two sat silent as they both knew the words Tom was struggling to get out were painful for him. Despite that Mr. Carmichael decided to inform him of his recent visitor anyway, figuring he would want to know.

"Wade came to see me the other day," He could feel the teen shudder violently at giving him the information. Tom turned his head and buried it into Mr. Carmichaels chest all the while squeezing his eyes shut to try and keep back the tears.

In his mind he wasn't at all surprised to hear this, he knew Wade had more than likely come by to see the man as he had ran into him on the street a few days prior to that. Tom knew he would never forget the condition the other bully was in… It was obvious that he'd clearly taken another beating by his father.

"Oh," He finally responded barely above a whisper, the tremor in his voice even more noticeable than before. "Was he okay?" Tom asked out of concern and trying to hide his pain even though it wasn't necessary. He thought about telling the elder that he had crossed paths with Wade but decided not to. He instead attempted to get some information out of the man, information that he himself couldn't get out of Wade.

Silence

"No more okay than you are right now."

"What did he say?" Tom pressed further. Although he knew the chances were slim there was a large part of him that still clung to the hope that Wade did in fact care something about him and that there was a hope in hell of them being together.

Again there was silence, Mr. Carmichael knew the boy wanted answers but at the same time he also knew that the answers he had to give him weren't the answers he wanted to hear. He placed his hand on the back of the boys head, holding him as he knew he would break down at any minute now.

To Tom the silence was damning but it was also far less hurtful that the answer he would have received to his question. Not able to hold himself together anymore and highly distraught over the events of the previous day he began to sob softly into the man's chest.

Mr. Carmichael waited a few moments and allowed the boy to let his pain out; he didn't say anything to him as he didn't need to. The kids who came to him didn't come to hear him talk all that much because they all had reached a point in their lives where they had come to the conclusion that talk was cheap and actions spoke far louder than words did.

With Tom's face now buried in his shoulder Mr. Carmichael leaned down so that his mouth was right next to the boy's neck. Upon planting his lips on the teen's skin Tom almost instantly calmed down. He of course didn't protest to the man's actions as this was the main reason he had come there to begin with.

The kisses the older man planted on his neck sent shivers down his spine. Growing anxious he went about unbuttoning his own shirt to expose his upper body. He only managed to get several buttons undone before Mr. Carmichael pushed the garment off one of his shoulders bringing his lips down there as well. Tom fumbled with his remaining buttons before finally getting the shirt off, he hadn't worn an undershirt like he normally did as he had pulled it off in his dorm room but didn't put it back on once he realized he couldn't sleep.

Feeling the older man place one of his hands against his now bare chest he willfully allowed himself to be pushed back onto the couch so that he was lying down. He watched as Mr. Carmichael removed his own shirt before climbing on top of him, the man continued to kiss and suck on his neck careful not to leave too many hickeys. Eventually he brought his lips over to meet Toms and the two shared a rough hot kiss with one another.

Reaching down while still being kissed, Tom began to undo his own belt and pants so that he could get them off. He didn't care to beat around the bush when it came to Mr. Carmichael as sex was always part of his meeting with the man. Undoing his pants he slid them along with his boxers down past his hips so that he was exposed. His erection stood straight up brushing against Mr. Carmichaels pajama pants. The man reached down and began to gently stroke him, garnishing a moan from the boy.

Pulling their lips apart he paused in his actions for a brief moment so that Tom could finish unclothing himself and he could too. Seconds later and they were both completely nude on the living room couch in the darkness.

Tom willingly spread his legs without being told to and Mr. Carmichael stuck his index finger in the boy's mouth so that it could be prepared for prodding his ass. Making certain to coat it with plenty of saliva Tom allowed his tongue to loosely swirl around the digit so that it was plenty moist.

Withdrawing the finger from the boys mouth Mr. Carmichael again pressed his lips to the child's while sliding his hand down towards his entrance. Tom tensed a bit at feeling the finger enter him and relaxed as much as he could once it had been pushed past the tight ring of muscle.

Mr. Carmichael gently slid it in and out of the boy for several thrust before adding a second digit. He raked his fingers upward making certain to hit that sensitive bundle of nerves, a third finger soon followed. Tom marveled at the sensation and reached down to grasp the older man's erection with his injured hand.

Upon contact with the older man's body he remembered that the hand had been badly injured a short while ago and quickly swapped it out for the other one. Stroking the man to a matching rhythm that he was being fingered to.

Tom cringed in a hint of frustration when he felt Mr. Carmichael withdraw his fingers but didn't fret too much as he knew they were about to be replaced with something much better. Mr. Carmichael pulled his lips away from Tom's for the second time that night. As he sat up on his knees Tom allowed his injured hand to run along the shoulder of the larger male and gently graze over one of his nipples as he moved out of reach.

Taking the boys legs in his hands Mr. Carmichael went about pushing them back so that he would have easy access to his body. Feeling the others hard cock press up against his entrance he shivered in pleasure, anxious to feel that huge dick inside of him.

"Such a nice body…" Mr. Carmichael whispered down to him just as he pushed himself inside of the teen.

Tom inadvertently let out a moan as he felt the man's large tool be buried deep inside of him. Mr. Carmichael waited a few moments so that he would have time to adjust and once Tom gave him a signal that it was okay to continue he began to thrust in and out of the boy at a mild pace.

He slowly brought his face back down so that he was directly in that of Toms and again kissed the boy gently on the lips several times while allowing their foreheads to touch. Mr. Carmichael laid his body back down on top of Tom's all the while giving the teen the affection he so desperately craved.

For the first time in a long while Tom actually felt good about himself, on a physical basis that is. He felt wanted and he felt needed in the eyes of a man. Allowing his head to fall to the side he bit his bottom lip enjoying the sensation the sex was bringing him. He kept his eyes closed, that way he couldn't see anything that could potentially ruin this golden moment for him. Not being able to see anything for the time being would help him to clear his mind of all the stress and drama that shrouded his young life. He could see what he wanted to see when his eyes were closed. Once he had cleared his thoughts then he felt comfortable enough to open them knowing that as long as he wasn't anywhere he didn't want to be there wouldn't be anything around that could potentially distort his thought process. All he wanted to do right now was enjoy himself.

When he actually did open his eyes, he was met with the sight of the side of Mr. Carmichaels face and the chandelier hanging above the two of them. Tom only allowed his eyes to remain open for a few seconds before they nearly rolled back in his head when he felt the man hit that very sensitive area deep inside of him again. He loved having sex with the older man, he always made him feel good in more ways than one and on top of that it was exciting to secretly have sex with someone he shouldn't! He didn't care what the law said though, as long as he felt needed, wanted, and got off he couldn't possibly care any less than he already did.

He turned his head to the side and opened his eyes again, this time he ended up wishing he hadn't though. A short ways across the living room there was a large full length mirror attached to the wall. Despite the fact that it was dark Tom was able to see both his and Mr. Carmichael's reflection almost crystal clear. Their nude bodies intertwined with one another as the man continued to thrust in and out of him. He felt his heart began to beat even faster than it already was as his emotions surged. Seeing himself being fucked didn't bother him, he enjoyed the sight and found it to be very erotic but the sight of himself was another story.

His face was heavily flustered and beads of sweat had formed on his brow line, some of them running down the sides of his face. The hue of red his skinned had turned was so bright that it nearly hid the acne on his forehead, but that scar, was still clearly visible as was that eye… the black eye that he dreaded so much and hated.

The anger he had begun to feel started to drain the sexual sensation from his body. Not wanting to have this rare moment of euphoria ruined he quickly closed his eyes yet again and turned his head away. Mr. Carmichael had been sucking on his neck more than likely leaving very prominent hickey's but when he felt the boy turn his head he ceased his actions and lifted his own head to look at him.

Seeing that he had his eyes closed Mr. Carmichael placed his forehead against Tom's while still fucking him and their noses brushed against one another's.

"Tom," He called the boy's name, "Open your eyes," He told him with a harsh panting in his voice, "Look at me." Tom hesitated for a few seconds but eventually did as he was told.

He was met with the sight of the older man's face, they stared at one another for a short while before Mr. Carmichael leaned down and kissed him feverishly. They both closed their eyes this time and it wasn't long before the two of them felt the heat begin to build inside of them. Mr. Carmichael reached down with one hand and grabbed the teen's neglected member, pumping his tool in a matching rhythm to his thrust. He took the other hand and placed it on the arm rest of the couch just above Tom's head.

He began to thrust harder garnishing another moan from the teenager, the pressure rapidly starting to mount bringing them both closer to the edge. A violent shudder ran through their bodies and the two of them came at the exact same time. Tom spilling his hot liquid all over both their stomachs and Mr. Carmichaels hand, the older man releasing his seed inside of the younger boy.

Bringing his pace down to a slow grinding halt Mr. Carmichael opened his eyes to look at the teen beneath him, Tom eventually opened his too and as soon as he did more tears filled them. He wasn't upset, but the act had just caused him to feel very emotional and Mr. Carmichael was aware of that. Making sure to ring both their dicks for every drop he could he slowly pulled himself out of the boy and released his rapidly softening tool.

Reaching down Mr. Carmichael placed the tips of his fingers on Tom's chin and tilted his head upright so that they were looking each other in the face. The two of them stared at one another for a very long time, all the while both of them panting heavily and struggling to catch their breath. Once they had come down off of their sexual high it was Mr. Carmichael who leaned in bringing their lips together in yet another fiery passionate kiss.

Pulling their faces apart the two males again stared at one another this time for a very brief moment before Mr. Carmichael brought his lips down again but this time allowing them to rest on the boy's forehead. Normally once he had been sexed by the older man Tom would lay there for a little while and close his eyes but on this particular night he found that for some strange reason he wanted to keep them open and so he did. Mr. Carmichael went about placing more gentle affectionate kisses all down his neck and shoulder. As he did so Tom stared up at the chandelier again, most of the time he would look up at it and think nothing of it but at this moment he found the sight of it to be very relaxing. He marveled at the way numerous tiny beams of light bounced off of the many different glass fragments the lighting source contained.

Then without even thinking he slowly allowed his head to turn to the side and he looked back over towards the mirror he had stared into earlier that morning. Again he was met with the sight of both he and Mr. Carmichaels bodies wrapped tightly together, but that wasn't his focus. He instead took notice of his own face as he had done the first time and again it ruined the moment for him. He turned away and as before Mr. Carmichael looked up at him. Tom gazed up at the man for a brief moment before the vision in his marred eye began to blur. Normally it frustrated him, normally he would do the best he could to ignore it and move about his business. Normally he would act as if it didn't bother him, but this was not a normal situation for him.

It wasn't long before the vision in both eyes became blurred and distorted the sight of Mr. Carmichaels face. Tom felt the warm tears fill his eyes and run down the sides of his face. His body began to tremble violently, not with sorrow or pain but more so with anger than anything. The rare peaceful moment he had dabbled in was now over, he came, he talked, he had sex, it was time for him to leave.

After getting their clothes back on Tom bid the man a goodbye and prepared to leave, Mr. Carmichael however had planned on driving him back to the school being that it was now half past 6 a.m. Tom assured him that it was okay but Mr. Carmichael insisted on driving him anyway.

Halfway back to the academy and the ride had been a relatively silent one until Mr. Carmichael spoke up.

"You're very lonely…" He began, Tom had heard him but didn't turn to look at the man, he instead continued to stare out the window in an almost trance like state.

"You shouldn't isolate yourself from other people so much, it's not good for you." The older man continued, this time Tom closed his eyes for a few seconds and ran a hand through his dark hair before he slowly turned and looked at the man.

Mr. Carmichael glanced at him before turning his attention back to the road. No more words were exchanged between the two for the remainder of the ride.

By the time they reached the front gate of the school the horizon had started to lighten up indicating that the sun would be rising soon.

"Thank you," Was Tom's only remark before he reached for the door to get out of the car, however he was kept from doing so when he felt Mr. Carmichael grab his arm. Turning around to look at him Tom was quickly pulled into an unexpected kiss. It completely caught him off guard as it pretty much went without saying that any sort of public display of affection was entirely off limits. He didn't protest though and gladly allowed it, he didn't know what had brought about the urge for the man to kiss him right then and there and he really didn't care.

Pulling away from one another Tom gave the man a brief love-struck and lustful gaze before he exited the vehicle. He walked around the front of the car and prepared to head through the gates knowing he would probably have to sneak past the prefects. He thought Mr. Carmichael would drive away but was surprised to hear the man call his name.

"Tom!"

Stopping mid step in his walk Tom turned around to look at the man, a puzzled look on his now tired face.

"Promise me you'll get some sleep." Mr. Carmichael told him.

The bully stood there for a moment before he smiled at him. "I promise!" He called back to him from his position on the sidewalk, for a few seconds neither of them said a word. Mr. Carmichael shifted his car into gear as he continued to stare at the boy.

"Don't be a stranger." Were the last words he gave him that morning and just loud enough for Tom to hear. With that being said he rolled up his window as he drove away.

Tom watched the car disappear down the road until it was completely out of sight, he stood there for a few minutes staring off into space and letting the words Mr. Carmichael had spoken to him on the way home marinate in his mind. It wasn't until a brisk breeze blew through the area that Tom realized how cold it was and remembered that he didn't have a coat on. Stuffing his hands into his pockets he turned and continued to head towards the boys dorm.

He managed to miss the prefects on their round and made it to his room with no problems. He quietly closed his door and was glad his roommate wasn't there. Kicking off his shoes he removed his shirt and began to take his pants off but stopped when he caught sight of himself in the rooms full length mirror.

Barefoot and shirtless he stared at his reflection, he slowly moved over towards the mirror so that he was directly in front of it. He stared at his face and as always the sight of himself bothered him. Until he found a way out of the life he had it would always bother him, but that didn't mean he couldn't learn to live anyway.

Despite his physical flaw he still had every right to at least try to be happy. Stepping even closer to the mirror he placed his hands on it and leaned in getting right in his own face.

Could he go out there and stop letting all the stares and jeers get to him? Maybe, maybe not, but either way he knew that Phil was right, he couldn't keep isolating himself from everyone else all the time, it most certainly wasn't good for him. He closed his eyes and allowed his head to rest against the mirror for a few moments before he turned to go get in his bed. He pulled the blanket up over him and relaxed his body into the mattress.

It had been a very long night and a sleepless one at that, he allowed his mind to aimlessly wander as it pleased while he attempted to doze off. Tomorrow or later today rather when he got back up he would go to the parking lot and see his friends. He was a bully damn it! He wasn't a coward who ran and hid because his life was halfway down the drain and he would make sure he proceeded to act like one. Instead of letting everyone else get to him he would make an effort to get to them from now on.

It wasn't long before the bully finally drifted off to sleep allowing the dream world to overtake him and bombarding his mind with images of a face that didn't bear a stigma, but one that was no more interesting to look at than any other face in that town.

* * *

Author's Note: Well there you have it, nothing special really but just a concept I wanted to explore concerning Tom. I may or may not do more with him, I'll just have to wait and see which direction my future ideas and stories go in! Thanks for reading!

-Akemat


End file.
